BW085: Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Look Look☆Here |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |major =Ash and co. meet Roxie, Virbank City's Gym Leader. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Dr. Zager, Nurse Joy |michars =Roxie, Billy Jo, Nicky, Boy, Referee, Audience |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Boldore, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Leavanny, Ash's Unfezant, Nurse Joy's Audino, Roxie's Koffing, Roxie's Garbodor, Roxie's Scolipede, Meloetta, Foongus, Blitzle, Patrat (x2), Pidove (x2), Swanna, Lillipup, Sandile, Deerling Pokémon belonging to other trainers: Mienfoo, Watchog, Gothitelle |local =Virbank City, Virbank City Gym}} is the 35th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Since the Gym in Opelucid City was closed, Ash had to use the Virbank City Gym as a substitute and here he meets the ultra-punky Roxie who has a Koffing (from Ash's home region in Kanto while they perform a rock concert). And introducing her band, "Koffing and the Toxics." He find out soon enough that the Virbank Gym doubles as a live venue. With a loud Thunderbolt from Pikachu to rock their socks off! Ash challenges the young Poison-type Gym Leader to a Poisonous Gym Battle in which she accepts with one condition: Ash will battle with a full team of six Pokémon while she uses only three Poison-type Pokémon. What Poison-type Pokémon strategy will this next generation Pretty Poison have up her sleeve? The Virbank Gym 6 on 3 battle begins now! Episode Plot The heroes are heading over the Pokémon Center to get some rest. Ash remembers he needs to plan a strategy for his upcoming Gym Battle. Suddenly, a boy runs near them, so Cilan suspects he had a Gym Battle recently. Meanwhile, the Pokémon Ash rescued in PokéStar studios observes him. The heroes enter the Center and see the trainer with his Pokémon, poisoned. They speak with the boy, who speaks about the Gym Leader, her speciality being Poison. They also hear other trainers, who also report their Pokémon were poisoned. The heroes see this is a serious difficulty. Ash thinks of his team to defeat the Gym, bearing in mind he needs an anti-poison team. He gets hungry, though, and runs off. Team Rocket, on the other hand, report they encountered the Mythical Pokémon, but it vanished. Dr. Zager understands that and promises to send some goggles to allow them to detect the Pokémon. He logs out, while Team Rocket think that Pokémon lies in Virbank City. Next morning, Ash runs out, while Cilan and Iris order him to slow down. Cilan stops and sees the entrance to the Virbank Gym, a simple door. They come in, down the stairs and enter the Gym itself. Suddenly, they are overpowered by the sound of music, as the Gym Leader defeated another challenger. Cilan notices the Gym Leader's Koffing, seeing it for the first time in person. The Gym Leader still congratulates on the challenger for this brave battle. The challenger is surprised, calls Gothitelle back and thanks her for the battle, then leaves. The Gym Leader, Roxie, spots Ash, her new challenger. He greets her and Roxie sees Ash is from Kanto, for she had a concert back there and met Koffing. Cilan wonders what is with that concert, so Roxie replies they are a punk band, "Roxie and the Toxics", as they also play music around as well. Iris and Cilan see nobody can think of a strategy with that noise, so Ash's Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, displaying power. Ash challenges Roxie to the Gym Battle, showing he needs a final badge to enter the Unova League. Roxie is impressed, but replies that won't lower the difficulty, though Ash replies it is worth the Gym Badge. Roxie proposes a 3-on-6 battle. Ash replies it is unfair he has to use six, while she three Pokémon. Roxie replies she needs to see how well he has trained and bonded with his Pokémon. Plus, he will thank her later for that opportunity. Cilan and Iris feel she has a lot of faith in her Pokémon, as this battle will require brains and tactics. The battle starts, as Roxie sends Koffing and Ash his Boldore. The heroes are surprised, for everyone is cheering for both Roxie and Ash. Boldore starts with Sandstorm, hitting Koffing, who uses Clear Smog, negating Sandstorm. Boldore uses Rock Blast, but is countered and hit by Koffing's Gyro Ball. Koffing uses Sludge Bomb, though Boldore's Flash Cannon negates the move. Koffing uses Gyro Ball and Boldore tries to slow it down with Sandstorm, but fails and gets hit and defeated. Ash admits Koffing is strong, but it makes this Gym Battle interesting, making Roxie pleased by his thoughts. Ash calls Boldore back and sends Unfezant. Unfezant starts with Quick Attack, hitting Koffing. Koffing uses Will-O-Wisp, but gets reflected by Unfezant's Gust. Unfezant uses Air Cutter, though misses and gets poisoned by Sludge Bomb. Koffing uses Clear Smog, affecting Unfezant, who still wants to battle. Unfezant uses Aerial Ace, but is countered by Koffing's Gyro Ball. Unfezant repeats the attack, but is once again countered and defeated. Ash calls Unfezant back, knowing it will be hard if they are struggling with Roxie's first Pokémon. He sends Leavanny, though Roxie reminds him Leavanny is vulnerable to poison. Leavanny uses Energy Ball, hitting Koffing, who uses Gyro Ball. However, Leavanny stops it using String Shot. Koffing tries to use Sludge Bomb, though Leavanny spins it around, reels it in and uses Energy Ball to defeat Koffing. Cilan realizes Ash wanted to lower Koffing's Special Defense, then reel it in with String Shot, knowing the next move would defeat it. The Pokémon Ash saved before watches the battle and is glad Ash won. Roxie is amazed by Ash's strategy, but does not give up and raises the difficulty, sending Scolipede. Leavanny uses Razor Leaf, but Scolipede does not seem to be hit by that move. Scolipede smudges Leavanny with Toxic, poisoning him. Debuts Character *Roxie *Billy Jo *Nicky *Virbank City's Gym referee Pokémon *Roxie's Koffing *Roxie's Scolipede *Roxie's Garbodor (flashback) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Koffing (JP; US) *Like in "The Great Eight Fate!", Ash battles the Gym Leader, Juan, which is split into two episodes in a row. In addition, Ash had to fight both of them for the eighth and final badge. *Roxie is the first Gym Leader who made her anime debut prior to the game she was in, Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. *There was a moment similar to "Electric Shock Showdown" where trainers were being beaten one after another by Roxie. *The effect of poison has the same visual as the effect of paralysis in the anime, only purple. *This is the second time Koffing was featured in "Who's that Pokémon?" in the English version. The first time was way back in "Pokémon Emergency!" *This episode marks the first time Ash faced a Gym Leader and used more Pokémon than they did since his rematch with Whitney in "A Dairy Tale Ending". *This episode marks the first time that a pre-Generation V Pokémon besides Pikachu and Meowth has physically appeared in Unova. Gallery Ash feels prepared for the next Gym Battle BW085 2.jpg The entrance to the gym BW085 3.jpg A challenger has his battle BW085 4.jpg The heroes consider the establishment too loud BW085 5.jpg Roxie appears BW085 6.jpg The heroes meet Koffing BW085 7.jpg Ash vs. Roxie BW085 8.jpg Koffing is swept by Sandstorm BW085 9.jpg Koffing's Gyro Ball deflects the attack BW085 10.jpg Unfezant uses Wing Attack on Koffing BW085 11.jpg Koffing hits Unfezant via Gyro Ball BW085 12.jpg Leavanny spins Koffing around BW085 13.jpg Roxie sent Scolipede BW085 14.jpg Scolipede is not hurt by Razor Leaf BW085 15.jpg Leavanny got poisoned }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears